Joeriakia
history Geography Climate The climate of Joeriaki is mainly tropical without an season. There is only a wet and dry season. Temprature are usualy around the 28°C however the mountainous inland could have a temperature climate where its usually 14°C and rainy. The inland climate is more variated and it could be as cold as -8°C and snowy over there, aswell as 24°C and sunny. Nature Joeriaki nature coexists of around 45% forest. Mainly tropical climate however there are some pine and temperate forests aswell. There are around 100 vulcanoes existing inside Joeriakia. Around 70% of them are eruptable. Most vulcanoes are in stratovulcano shape and have Maars in it. The highest mountain is Parçat Khuler thats around 6000 metres high. Its the highest point in Oceania. Most islands have coral reefs surrounded around 30% are damashed. Politics Foreign Relationship Joeriakia is allways a trading nation. Since it independence in 1948, Joeriakia was trying to make contact with any country. The Philippines is the closest friends of Joeriakia and have both free enterings. The Netherlands, Suriname and Finland have both good relationships with Joeriakia. Both had open borders in the past. The best partners of trade are The US, The EU, Philippines, China, Japan, Australia, Turkey and Indonesia. Aswell it has embassies in all the EU and schengen member states, United Kingdom, Iran, Israel, Turkey, Egypt, South Africa, Botswana, Nigeria, Ghana, Malawi, Fiji, New Zealand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Thailand, India, Pakistan, South Korea, Russia, Ukraine and Latin America. Military Economy The Economy of Joeriakia is unstable but growing. Thanks due the rise of tourism. The HDI changed from 0.570 in the 1990's to 0.700 in 2014. Workless drop from 34% to 19% in 2015. The growing economy also lead to less slums from 49% in 1994 to 23% in 2014. Port Bärañe is the fifth largest in the world. Its a stop between North American and Asian cargo loaders. Tourism, Agriculture, Fishing and Industries are the largest economic sectors in the country. Agriculture Agriculture is a big sector in Joeriakia. Rubber, Palm-oil, Sugar, Coconuts, Rice, Coffee, Tea, Peppers, Spices, Banana's, Tomatoes, Mais, Citron, Orange and Melons are the most produced in the lower lands. Also Apples, Spruits, Patatoes and Strawberries are seasonally produced in the higher mountains. Cloudberries are imported and could be found at levels higher than 3500 metres. Fishing is also a hugh deal inside Joeriakia. Joeriakia fish are sold troughout Asia and the Pacific. Aswell some of them are imported to the Russian East-Coast and North America. Tourism Tourism had striken a hugh deal inside Joeriakia. According to the World Factbook, the number of tourist started from 1.100.000 in the early 80's, has gone to 24.500.000 in 2015. The reasons behind it was to visit ancient momuments, cuisine, beaches, diving, touring, hiking, mountains and vulcanoes. Most hotels include beaches or swimming pools. Some hotels are as expensive as 350 USD for a night. Avarage prices are around the 150 USD. Also there are some campings and bungalow hotels to pop up around Joeriakia. Jobs have increased significantly since the rise of tourism. The number of malls and outdoor markets have increased. Infrastructure Infrastructure have increased significantly. There was only 3 motorways in 1980's. Now there are 12 motorways. Most motorways have been created by multinationals and the budget of various nations such as: USA, Japan, China, Australia, Russia and funds from the EU. Joeriakia is also the only to drive on both sides of the road. According to their government the local authorities could choose which road drives on which side of the road aswell the person who fund it could choose aswell. Motorways have a speed of 130/110 km/h. First Joeriakia only have rail roads in their biggest island: Lazaro but not most islands have rail roads. The Jiira is the only company who create cars in Joeriakia. Also the roads inland are still of bad quality. Demographics There are various nations living among each other in Joeriakia. The ethnic groups are like 40% European, 40% Asian and 20% Negros. Many Filipino, Indonesian, Australian, Korean, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, Scandinavian, French, British, American, Surinamese and Indians living in Joeriakia. The major religions in Joeriakia are ufologist, christians and atheism. There is also a small population of Jews, Hindus and Buddhist. Islam is prohibitated in some certain regions. LGBT rights are better than most surrounding countries. 86% of the children between 1-12 year old got school. 54% got middle school and 27% finished high school. Many major cities now have medical coverage. The number of people by doctor decreased from 5461 in 1996 to 1243 in 2014. Also crimes decreased significantly since more people got jobs now. Culture